


You Belong to Me

by thedisneydame



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - World War II, Blood and Injury, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Human Sven, Major Character Injury, Nurses & Nursing, Pilots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisneydame/pseuds/thedisneydame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anna immigrated to America after fleeing a war torn Norway, she imagined exploring a whole new world of skyscrapers and taxicabs. Falling in love with the grumpy, yet sweet cab driver was the last thing she expected... but as the war grows larger, eventually reaching America's shores, Anna finds herself having to say goodbye far sooner than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

_December 29, 1940_

_Ellis Island, New York City_

Anna Anderson stepped out of the red bricked building, taking a deep breath in through her nose. For the first time in weeks, she felt free, alive. She was no longer bobbing two and fro as waves crashed against the boat she had had been trapped upon, nor was she pressed firmly up against hundreds of other miserable looking people as they shuffled from one point to the next, waiting and praying for sanctuary. She raised her hands up to the sky and stretched, her back cracking loudly. She was finally here, finally an _American_.

Beside her, her sister Elsa shuffled out of the building, she looked far less enthusiastic than Anna felt. Dark bags circled her usually pretty eyes, and her normally rigid posture was hunched over. “I never want to be near this prison again.” She said sternly, her words stilted by her heavy Scandinavian accent.

“Oh stop,” Anna said, wrapping her arm through Elsa’s, “It’s all worth it in the end, isn’t it, Elsa _Anderson_.”

Elsa let out a defeated sigh, “Father will have a fit when he learns our names have changed. What was wrong with Arendelle anyway?”

Anna shrugged, “I guess it was too foreign. After all, we’re in Ar-mer-ee-car now.” She grinned, putting on a heavy and bad American accent. “We’ve got to fit in, don’t we?”

Elsa’s shoulders slumped slightly, and her eyes fell to the floor, “I suppose…”

It seemed that her sisters depressed mood was contagious, for Anna’s good mood was quickly ended, replaced with concern for the older blonde. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, the young redhead reached out a hand to Elsa, before hesitating and pulling back, unsure of what she could say or do that would help.

It had been a rough few months, from the war that started, to losing their home and most of their fortune to invaders, to jumping from Denmark to Sweden and England, until their parents finally decided that Europe wasn’t safe anymore, sending the two sisters off to America, with the promise that they shall join them before next Christmas. While it had been hard for Anna, she at least was excited to come to a new continent, un-sullied by war. Elsa had been finding it harder and harder to leave her home behind, and it seemed leaving Europe was the last straw.

“Elsa?” Anna mumbled, and no sooner did she speak then the older sister straightened her shoulders and gave a refined smile.

“I’m okay, we’re here now, that’s what matters.” She assured, though there was a hint of restraint in her eyes, “Come on, help me with these bags Ah… Anna.” She corrected, making the distinction between the new ‘American’ pronunciation of her sisters name. Anna beamed, taking her share of their baggage into her arms and giggling.

“I wonder if Great Uncle Wessleton is waiting for us!” She said, twin braids bobbing as she hopped along the street. “He’s probably got a big sign up so we’ll recognise him!”

“I doubt that.” Said Elsa, “Uncle Wessleton is a very old man, he probably gave us his address so we could come to him ourselves.”

“No! It’s custom here for the family to come to pick up the newcomers! Its’ rude not too.”

But when they got to the meeting lot, Elsa was proven right; there was no Wessleton.

“Let’s just wait a little bit, he’s probably running a little behind because of traffic.” Anna assured.

Three hours later, the sun was setting, and there was still no sign of their Great Uncle, Anna sighed in defeat, dusting the grass of her skirt as Elsa went to call a taxi.

“It’s still rude.” She mumbled.

* * *

“75th street, please.” Elsa told the taxi driver, before reclining back into her seat. Beside her, Anna was jumping up and down.

“Dette er så spennende!”

“Anna, speak English while we’re here.” Elsa lectured.

“Sorry,” The young girl giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “It’s just really amazing. I can’t believe it!”

The elder of the two raised an eyebrow, “What? Riding in a cab?”

“An _American_ cab.” Anna corrected, “They’re famous.”

In front of them, the taxi driver snorted.

“Oh what’s so funny?” Anna asked.

“Nothing, nothing.” The man chuckled, “You two are fresh of the boat aren’t you?”

“A few hours off ‘fresh’, but yes.” Elsa said.

“So? What’s it to you?” Continued Anna, a little indignant. She glanced at the drivers tag, “Christopher?”

“It’s Kristoff.” The driver said, bluntly.

Anna gasped, “HEY! Your name is Norweigian!”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Snakker du norsk?”

“I have no idea what you just said.”

Anna pouted grumpily, biting her cheek, “How come _you_ get to keep your forgein name?”

“ _Because,_ ” Kristoff said, turning down a corner, “I’m not an immigrant. My parents could have called me Scrap Bucket and it doesn’t matter. Now,” He turned around, “you gonna get out or what?”

Anna looked out the window, they had arrived at the apartment complex. With an angry huff she got out of the car (tripping as she did so). Elsa politely payed the driver while Anna lugged their suitcases out of the boot. Before another word was spoken, Kristoff abruptly drove off, leaving the two girls alone on the street.

“Hva en dust.” Anna grumbled.

“English.” Elsa corrected.

* * *

The two sisters had never been more thankful for the invention of the elevator than they were that day, watching as the little light rose up the line of buttons, each representing another flight of stairs that they would have had to climb with their luggage. Anna was ecstatic, she had never even been in a sky scraper before, and now she was living in the top apartment! Even Elsa couldn’t help but feel a little excited at this modern and efficient style of housing.

When they finally hit the top floor, the pair lugged their possessions out of the elevator and to the smooth, wooden door of their new home. After a slight pause, in which they both exchanged looks of anticipation, Elsa knocked.

The door opened to reveal an incredibly large and stern looking man, and the nervous smiles on the two girls faces dropped- did they have the wrong address?

“Great… Uncle… Wesslton?” Anna whispered, too nervous to say anything else.

“Nitwit! Stand aside, let me through.” A high, nasally voice came from behind the large man, who stepped aside to reveal his exact opposite in appearance. This man was short, old, and thin, and he had a large smile on his face. “Elsa! Anna! It’s wonderful to meet you at last!”

The sisters sighed with relief as they were pulled down into a hug from the short man. “I’m so glad to have you stay here. Terrible what’s happening over the pond, simply ghastly. Come in! Don’t be shy, there you go.” He said, pushing he girls in to the apartment.

Anna gasped, she had been raised in luxury, but her family was very old fashioned and traditional. This apartment was so vast and modern, it was like nothing Anna had ever seen. “This is amazing!” She cried.

Wessleton smiled to himself, “It is isn’t it? Your rooms are over there, I suspect you’ll want to make yourselves at home. If you have any problems talk to Dominik here, or his associate Fitz. They’ll be more than happy to help you out with anything you need.”

Still at the door, still looking terrifying, Dominik grunted a little in agreement.

“Thank you very much for your hospitality.” Elsa said, in that refined way that Anna knew all too well, “If there’s ever a way we can repay you, please don’t hesitate.”

“It’s all out of Christian goodness.” Wesslton said, nose high in the air, “I’m sure you will return the favour in good time. But for now, just enjoy yourselves.”

“Thank you.” Elsa said, bowing in thanks. Anna noticed her do this, and made a clumsy curtsy.

“Yes. Thanks.” She said, beaming, before grabbing Elsa’s hand and pulling her towards their room, eager to see what her new bedroom was like, compared to the rest of the house.

To say the least, she was disappointed. The room was mostly bare, except for a chest of draws and two single beds for the sisters to sleep. Anna slumped her shoulders and let out a small sigh, not wanting to vocalise her disappointment, at risk of sounding ungrateful for her Great Uncles hospitality.

Elsa seemed to pick up on Anna’s mood, as she was soon looking around for ways to cheer her up. “The view is nice.” She said, beckoning Anna to the window with a wave of her hand.

Never in all her life had Anna seen such a skyline. Rows and rows of buildings, each higher than the last, were towering up into the sky. There we so many colours and lights, from this high up it looked like a sort of man-made Milky Way. Far far below them was the street, where the cars that lines the roads looked like little more than toys.

“It’s like flying…” Anna whispered with excitement, her nosed press up against the glass as she tried to get a better look at the world below “We’re so high above everything!”

“It really is amazing.” Elsa said, already getting to work unpacking their luggage. Out came the two girls diaries, their favourite novels they had managed to keep with them, a selection of fine jewellery that the two could pawn to support themselves if money proved scarce, along with a large selection of fashionable clothing that showed their family’s status.

At the bottom of the bag was a small plush toy, a snowman, but something was off about him. “Anna…” Elsa said, a touch of concern in her voice, “The nose is coming loose again.”

Lightning fast, Anna was by Elsa’s side, taking the small snowman toy into her hands. “Augh!” She groaned. “Olaf, what am I going to do with you?”

Elsa let out a chuckle, “If you want I can darn it for you.”

“No! If you do it, it’ll be perfect!” Anna pouted, holding the plush protectively close to her chest. “It’s _my_ snowman, _I_ made him!”

“But you gave him to _me_.” Elsa reminded.

“Exactly! It’s a _gift_. You can’t fix him all up, or else you might as well have made him yourself!”

The platinum blonde rolled her eyes, “Anna, for as long as I live, I will never understand how you mind works.”

Anna poked out her tongue at that, before turning her attention back to the snowman in her hands. “Elsa we’ve got to go a shop tomorrow to buy some sewing supplies. Poor little Olaf has to have his nose!”

“Okay.” Elsa promised, mind already forming a plan for the next day, _perhaps while I’m there I can buy some supplies to start my own projects_ , she thought.

“I can’t believe we’re finally here. It’s amazing. It’s like a dream.” Anna mumbled. Elsa looked at her, a little put off at how solemn she seemed. While the elder of the two sisters had been reluctant to leave her home, even as it was burning, Anna had wanted to escape the war and violence the moment it started. She never understood the politics of war, or why any of it was happening, she still didn’t, evidently, as she seemed to think that America was some sort of holy land, were the war could not reach them.

“Just…try to get some sleep.” Elsa said, rubbing her sisters back lightly before standing up and moving to her own bed. She turned out the light, and lay down in her bed, suddenly realising how exhausted she felt.

 Elsa knew better than Anna, she was old enough that she understood how the world, and how war, worked. There was no holy land, no safe space, the war would come here eventually, as it did Norway, and Sweden, and everywhere else they had fled.

The blonde turned in her bed. Her eyes adjusting in the darkness, she could make out the curves of her sisters figure in the bed across the room. Anna was still just a child, only 17 years old. She still spent her spare time making clumsily sewn toy snowmen, and singing along to those popular songs by the lovely Miss Strafford. Anna hadn’t been broken, sullied by the violence and war that surrounded them, she was still the sweet, happy little cock eyed optimist she had always been.

And Elsa would give anything to keep her that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dette er så spennende!" - "This is so exciting!"  
> "Snakker du norsk?" - "Do you speak Norwegian?"  
> "Hva en dust." - "What a jerk."


End file.
